In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) R8 wireless communication system, in order to support technologies such as dynamic scheduling, downlink Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) transmission and Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ), a terminal needs to feed back a variety of UCIs to an eNodeB through a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) and a PUSCH. Examples of the UCI are channel quality indication, coding matrix indication, and acknowledgement information intended for HARQ. Specifically, the UCI fed back through a PUSCH includes: Channel Quality Information (CQI), Rank Indication (RI), and Hybrid Automatic Repeat request-Acknowledgment (HARQ-ACK). When the MIMO transmission mode is closed-loop space division multiplexing and Multi-User MIMO (MU-MIMO), the CQI includes channel quality indication information and coding matrix indication information; in other transmission modes, the CQI is channel quality indication information.
In the LTE R8, the PUSCH supports only one codeword in one Transmission Time Interval (TTI). The codeword corresponds to bits of one transport block after channel coding. When the UCI and the data need to be sent through the PUSCH within the same TTI, the detailed procedure is as follows:
(1) The terminal calculates the number of modulation symbols for various UCIs;
(2) The terminal calculates the number of bits of various UCIs after channel coding;
(3) The terminal performs operations related to channel coding for the data, CQI, RI, and HARQ-ACK, then multiplexes the coded data and coded CQI, and finally performs channel interleaving for the multiplexed bits, coded bits of the RI, and coded bits of the HARQ-ACK;
(4) The terminal performs a series of operations such as scrambling, modulation, Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT), and resource mapping for the bits that have undergone channel interleaving, and then sends the bits to the eNodeB;
(5) The eNodeB processes the received bits, and performs channel deinterleaving and demultiplexing to separate the CQI, RI and HARQ-ACK from the data; and
(6) The eNodeB performs channel decoding, judges whether the transmitted UCI is correct. If the transmitted UCI is correct, the eNodeB obtains the original information bits of the transmitted CQI, RI and HARQ-ACK.
The foregoing method is a method for transmitting UCI in which the PUSCH supports one codeword in one TTI. With evolution of technologies, a PUSCH may support multiple codewords in one TTI. For example, when a spatial multiplexing technology with time domain layer shifting or without time domain layer shifting is adopted, a PUSCH supports up to two codewords in one TTI. Therefore, it is necessary to work out a method for transmitting UCI in which a PUSCH supports multiple codewords in a TTI. How to transmit UCI on a PUSCH with multiple codewords is a new problem, for which there is no related prior art currently.